Peek A Boo! I'm Going to Kill You!
by crazygirlthug-333
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! An anonymous girl sneaks on the gang and tries to assassinate them. She kidnaps one of them, provoking and luring the gang to a certain place. PG13 for some words mentioned in the notes...
1. Kitty Senses

Yumei: Hello once again. Welcome to another one of my stupid fanfics. Like I said in another one of my fics, I don't praise my own work. But you still have to R&R my fanfic so there'll be something new in my inbox.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?

Yumei: Just read the fic for god's sake. And there is no yaoi in this fic because the most popular pairing (reiXkai) makes me puke and I love one of them. You'll just have to find out whom. And if you're wondering why I don't just choose another pairing, it's because I can only write stories involving the most popular pairings around.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Ray's POV

Another day, another beginning—boring. Nothing much has been happening lately. In fact, we've been struck down by boredom for how many weeks? Maybe since last month ever since Tyson vowed he'd be on a diet. Please... like that can happen. He couldn't even last for even for a fraction of a second without food. He's totally lost his mind on and has gone mad for food... since... well... forever.

Here I am, sitting on my bed, doing nothing but just sit there and maybe even try to expire before Tyson gobbles me up. I looked up the ceiling of my room and looked down to my feet. I turned my head to my right and then to my left. I had no idea why I did that. Then I turned to my wall clock.

_I woke up unusually late today._

Then I got to my feet. I dashed out of my room and went along the hallway. I heard a sound that seemed to have been keys being typed. I noticed where it came from—Kenny's room. He was working with Dizzy _again_.

_I wonder how he can survive just typing all day with his computer._

I went downstairs and to the kitchen. I saw Tyson and Max sitting down on the dining table in the kitchen. I knew it. Tyson didn't really mean he'll be on a diet. Ever since he said that, his appetite just grew more. He was gobbling down anything edible that was set on the table. Not a single crumb was left after each plate was finished. Max was trying to stop him _again_. Great. These two just made my day.

_Two goofballs a day keeps the boredom away._

When I entered the kitchen, I smelled something very unpleasant.

"Hey guys, what's cooking? No really, what is?"

The twosome's eyes widened when they heard me. Their heads turned to the stove. I looked at it too and saw smoke all over the place. The two screamed their peony heads off and ran clumsily to the stove. They were trying to race for the stove and put this fiery frenzy to an end. I just laughed at them and went away the kitchen, still snickering.

After the kitchen, I went and checked out the living room. I saw Hilary talking on the phone _again_. Man, when does she ever stop? She always chats with her other girlfriends that she never introduced to us. She also doesn't realize that we actually know that she has other friends of her own. We never told her anyway.

_Oh well. Girls will always be girls._

After the living room, I went out the house and went to the garden, where I saw Kai sitting beneath the shade of a tree, thinking deeply _again_. He has always been like that ever since we met him. I guess he's always been bored with us. He never really said much; a wise decision. Actions speak louder than words and that's a fact when it comes to Kai.

_He who does not know how to be silent will not know how to speak._

Before I could enter the house again, I heard something strange. I knew that it came from the shrubs that were implanted in the garden. I also sensed something unusual behind the bushes. But I just shrugged and thought maybe it was just a squirrel or some rodent. I ignored it and entered the house anyway.

I heard the same chatter, saw the same stumbling, and heard the same keys. I entered my room once more. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew today was going to be another one of those boring days—_again_.

But somehow, when I lied on my bed, I felt bothered about that unusual sensation that I felt a while ago.

* * *

Yumei: It's an extremely short chapter, I know. But it will get better in the next chapters... I think. Hey, I'm not some psychic so don't expect me to keep that as a promise. And please R&R. Ja ne! 


	2. The Invitation

Yumei: Hey peeps! Sorry about the long update. Our Internet is limited and we ran out of load thanks to my Kai Fever I kept on searching for images, wallpapers, website, etc. involving him. Although I already had an Internet Card last week, my mom still grounded me. I'm really sorry for the long update. What a bummer… and I guess now you know who my crush is… -blush-… damn it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade except for a certain OC in this story.

Yumei: Please don't forget to R&R!! Thanks anyway!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ray's POV

A girl. She was before me from a distance. I had no idea who she was. Yet her presence brought a chill crawl down my spine. I felt unusually nervous. I felt so anxious in fact I couldn't move a single part of my body. I felt stiff and numb as well. Abruptly, she looked back at me with a cold glare. If looks could kill, I would have been struck down on my knees right now.

She began to walk closer to me. Each step she made on the ground made me feel more fretful. I tried to escape from her but I felt numb and couldn't move or feel my feet and legs. I noticed from the side of her face were ears—pointed, demon-like ears that is. She then started to grin sinisterly, as if she had an evil plot up against me. I then saw her teeth. Her teeth were similar to mine—sharp and pointed. Her appearance lessened my fear and instead I wondered.

_Is she some kind of a… demon?_

Suddenly, almost all of the fear that built up in me had disappeared and I could finally move. I had a chance to run away from her and so I did. I dashed as swiftly as possibly as I could. I finally ran a safe distance from her. But before I couldn't see her anymore, I looked back, noticing her eyes. They were as red as blood and as radiant as a ruby. They were beautiful yet intimidating.

Finally, I woke up, only to find out that I was just dreaming after all. The time I opened my eyes, I realized that I was bathing in cold sweat. I stood up, went to my closet and took out a towel to dry myself off. I don't like it when I'm wet, especially by water. I was a _neko-jin_ after all.

After finally drying myself, I looked up my wall clock again.

_It's already afternoon? Wow, time really passes by fast._

I ran along the hallway and heard the same keys that Kenny had been typing. I just ignored it and shrugged as I went down the stairs. I saw Hilary in the living room, still chatting on the phone. She has gone non-stop talking on the phone again. This means high phone bills again this month. What a bummer. I guess Tyson will have to demand again that Hilary will pay the phone bills, not us. He's a little right though. It was unfair if Hilary kept using the phone while we kept paying. What he's not right about is that where will Hilary get the money to pay for the bills? I mean it's unfair for her too.

I just ignored this problem and walked past by the living and went to check on the kitchen. I was expecting Tyson and not necessarily Max to be there, gobbling up all the food again. But what I saw was a miracle. He wasn't there! For once, I saw him out of the kitchen! Well it's for the better anyway. Finally, we won't starve to death, I think. I mean he might just come back for it later. He was Tyson after all.

I passed by the kitchen and walked to the door that would lead me outside to see if Tyson and the other guys were there. But before I could even touch the knob, Max came crashing in, tumbling down on me. I didn't know Max was so heavy compared to his appearance.

"Oh, there you are Ray! Sorry about that!" he apologized with his cute puppy smile no one could ever mimic.

"It's okay. No problem. And I didn't know you were this heavy… ugh…" I said as he got off me.

"Heh, heh… anyway, I saw a letter with a dagger stuck to it on one of the trees. It's a little strange. And it says it's for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. It says here Ray… see?" he said as he pointed to where my name was written.

"I see."

"It must be from a secret admirer!" Max teased me as he hit his elbow on my shoulder.

I blushed slightly. "Why would you say that?"

"It's because you have almost all of the qualities a girl could want. You know like good-looking, refined…"

"Hey, since when did you know a lot about girls?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised.

He didn't reply. He just left as quickly as he could, far away from my sight. I guess what I said hit him—hard. It was even harder than a diamond being hit by a baby with its rattle. That's a good thing, right? He could require a little taunting once in a while. It makes him even more bizarre that way. As a result, we may never get bored and always entertained. That is if Kai was a happier person—which he isn't.

The thought of the letter came up to my mind. _Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about the letter. _I opened up the letter as I went upstairs to my room. I needed some privacy. The letter was finally open but I read it only till I got to my room. I sat down on my bed and set the letter before me. When my eyes met the letter, I noticed it was written in red ink. I had no idea why and ignored it anyway. The letter said:

_Dearest Ray,_

_Go to the abandoned building that you will see to your East when you go out of your house. The time that you must come here is indicated below:_

_1:35 pm, today_

_The travel time is five minutes by foot. Please do not be late. I do not wish to wait for my patience is short. If you do not even dare to come then your friends will have to suffer the consequences, understood? It is your decision. Their lives are within your hands._

_P.S. I dwelled within your mind once.From,_

_Anonymous_

Dwelled in my mind? What does that mean?

A horrifying thought surfaced my mind. Could she be…? It's possible but how could she have known that I had a dream about her? Is she some kind of a physic? And do demons even exist in this world? How could that possibly be the truth? I know that _neko-jo_ and _neko-jin_ exist but demons too? I guess I'll have to find out for myself. My friends' lives are on the line. I'll have to take the risk of my own life. I don't want them to be involved.

I crumpled the piece of paper that read the invitation to my destiny. I threw it away in the trash bin and looked up to my wall clock. It was _1:25 pm. _It means I had to leave right away just in case I still have to find her in the building. It was abandoned after all.

I hurriedly left my room. When I went downstairs, I saw no one. I sighed with relief and continued my way to the door. I stepped outside the house, trying not to be spotted by anyone. I sneaked out successfully and looked to my east.

_I guess she really knows us well._

There, I saw an old building. It was really abandoned and old. There were no windows and it was nothing but black and gray. I hurried anyway. I ran to my maximum limit and my legs exhausted quickly. But I didn't care. Just as long as my friends don't get involved in a situation that might harm them. No one has the right to lay a single finger on them.

_Five minutes. Boy, she sure does know her time quite well._

I entered the building. Not only did it look abandoned on the outside but also in the inside. There was nothing but piles and piles of rubbish. This old building must have been engulfed with flames in the past—it must be a really big fire, definitely. The firemen must have been too late and the building was left to rot here.

I searched for the girl. But still, rubbish was only present. Not a single sight of a living creature was found. Not even a little cock roach or rat. I still continued searching anyway. I looked under the sharp scrap metals if there were any traces of her. I looked from here to there but she wasn't found.

_She's pretty good in hiding I guess._

I finished the first floor of the building. Yet not even a single clue to her whereabouts was found. I had to go up one level to if ever I want to find her and save my friends' life as well.

_It's now or never._

I carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to break it apart. I saw darkness in the second floor. I also sensed something strange. It was exactly the same sensation I felt earlier among the shrubs of our garden. So she must have been spying on us.

I continued to walk anyway, entering the darkness. I had disappeared in the darkness, not even leaving a single clue to where I was. I had to do this for my friends. It's their lives, for heaven's sake. Nothing can be more precious than a life—nothing. Not even a thousand gold mines.

* * *

Yumei: I got four words for you: I HATE MY WORK. Should I have to say for another thousand times? This is why I want people to review my fanfic. But I don't like being praised as well But still thanks to those who keep on praising my work… I think… 


	3. Revenge At Last

Yumei: Hey people! I'm finally recovering from my Kai Fever. And that's also not the reason why there have been long updates. It's our darn limited internet again. Why?! Why must our computer be cursed with such… such… boundaries? Why?

------clears throat------

Anyway, thanks to all those who read my fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And also… here are some of my replies to those who reviewed my fic and had questions included in it:

Reis1gurl: Of course it's Ray! Who else would it be?

Extreme-Carebear-Lover: (2) Yeah, I know that. And I don't care (I don't mean it in a rude way, okay?). And also Max isn't a girl here. What made you think that? Although I've got to admit myself there were some hints… EH! Weak point! I'm so bad in writing… huh, huh, huh… somebody give me a pat!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Beyblade. But if I did, then you wouldn't have been reading this fanfic!

Yumei: Please don't forget to R&R, peeps! Thanks anyway And Christmas is coming up so have a merry Christmas! Unless you live in some other country that doesn't celebrate Christmas… too bad! I'm getting loads of presents in 'ere! And money!! YAY!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Max's POV

"Hmm… I wonder what that letter was all about." I wondered and asked myself with curiosity.

I went upstairs to check out how Ray's doing with the letter. I heard Kenny typing on his computer. I've been hearing it all day. But I've also been ignoring it. Finally, I was in front of Ray's room. I knocked at the door. But I didn't hear him answer. I knocked again. Still, he didn't reply. I grew suspicious and entered his room. It was empty. Ray wasn't there.

"Hello? Ray? Are you in there?"

Still, nothing but silence was heard. I started looking for traces to where he was. I looked under his bed, in his cabinet, everywhere. Yet nothing was found. I forlornly sat on his bed. I sighed and looked around his room. I looked at his wall clock, window, trash bin… hey wait… _what's that?_

I noticed a piece of paper crumpled in the trash bin. It looked awfully familiar. A thought suddenly came up to my mind.

_Is that the same letter I gave him earlier?_

I ensured if it really was. I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and saw Ray's name written on it. It also had the same handwriting. _I knew it!_ It was the same letter I gave him earlier! I opened the piece of paper and began to read the writings on it. I was terrified down to my throat. I hurriedly dashed downstairs and started to look for the other guys. _This is a serious problem! I have to let them know!_

---

Ray's POV

It was nothing but a dark void. The abyss didn't even let in the slightest hint of light. It was filled with darkness, and nothing more. In fact, I was blinded by the overwhelming murkiness of the chasm. This obscurity was unusual, being darker than the usual gloom I have already encountered before. I had to feel my way in order to move. But how can I look for her in this darkness? It's barely possible even for me. _Nobody's perfect after all._

I still looked desperately for her, feeling my way. Then I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

_Ouch! What was that?_

I stroked my hand and felt something thin and cold. I also smelled something odd. It was a very familiar smell… it was like… the smell of blood! By the time this scent entered my nostrils, I knew right away my hand had caught a fairly large piece of shattered glass. It hurt and bled badly, causing me to whimper and fall down to my knees. I held my hand and felt for the piece of glass again. I breathed in deeply and got ready. I had to do it, or the injury will just get worse and get infected.

_Okay… here goes nothing…_

I carefully pulled it out, enduring the pain of the small shattered glass in my palm. Every second seemed like hell. I hated it. I looked away although I knew I won't be able to see it in this darkness. Bit by bit, inch by inch… finally, that's the half part of the glass. It's time to keep on going if I'm ever gonna pull out the whole thing. I breathed in deeply once again. Once more, agony showed itself to me. Each passing second it grew sorer. Each inch was like hell. Finally, the piece of glass was removed. I was relieved but it still felt painful and bled even more. I felt for my temple and removed my bandana and used it as a wrapping around my injury. It still stung but it was better than having me bleed to death.

My wound was still sore but I had to find out where she was or doomsday will follow. I tried to ignore the pain and continue the search. Although I was in dread of wounding myself again, I still felt me surroundings, trying to feel my way around. I struggled to avoid any sharp object as possibly as I could. Whenever I had felt for something sharp, I would have reacted to my senses and swiftly pulled my hand away.

Unexpectedly, a thought surfaced my mind—time. Yes, time. It was already five minutes. Maybe even five minutes has already past. I felt nervous that maybe she has already done something with my friends. This is my entire fault. If only I wasn't injured a while ago, then maybe I would not have been delayed in my search for her. _Darn, what am I going to do?_

I hastily sat down, all hopes shattered. I couldn't believe this was happening. Is this only an illusion? Are my eyes fooling me? Questions, questions, questions… they all found home among my thoughts. My head was filled with question marks and my heart was gradually being devoured by the melancholy that was born within my soul. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see reality all falling apart.

I suddenly felt a strange presence behind me. It was the exact same presence that had been bothering me for quite a while. My eyes widened and my head turned to my back. Unaware of my visual surroundings, I held out, trying to feel for something. Yet nothing was felt. Without me noticing, someone grabbed me from behind and pierced the side of my neck with her fingers, causing me to be unconscious…

---

Max's POV

"WHAT?! Did he actually go there all by himself?!" Tyson shrieked to the top of his lungs.

"Yelling won't help Tyson." Kai claimed.

"He's right, Tyson. Nothing will happen if you just keep on screeching like this and that and besides we have to think up of a plan on how we can approach this person without getting noticed." Kenny proposed.

We all sat down quietly and we all thought about it. Hmm… how _do_ we avoid getting noticed? To pick an abandoned place... a typical choice. But still there must be a reason why he chose that venue. He was also intelligent, I should say. Even the travel time by foot was accurately written on the letter. This was going to be a hard one to crack, I know it.

From out of the blue, Tyson stood up and started complaining.

"Err… I can't take this anymore!! We have to go now instead of just sitting here and do nothing!! Ray's life is on the line for crying out loud!!"

"We are doing something, Tyson. We're thinking of a plan on how we can get to him in a safer way. So why don't you just zip it?" Kai suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Thinking? We have no time for that right now! Are you blind? Can't you see Ray is in trouble?" Tyson hollered back.

"I'm not the one who's blind. You are Tyson! Can't you see our lives will be at a risk too if we just recklessly barge in there?!" Kai protested as he too stood up.

"I don't care about my life! I care for Ray's life! He's in big trouble and if we don't get him outta there, than he'll be hurt!" Tyson answered back.

"Don't you think he'll be more hurt if we became the victim?" Kai calmly countered back.

"Why you…!"

"Guys, GUYS! Stop it already! Fighting won't help either! So you'll just save your arguments for later! Right now, Ray needs help!" I said, preventing the two from taking it out on each other.

The two surprisingly sat down and Tyson just grunted at Kai, who was just looking away, as usual.

"Since everybody's settled down now, we better think of a plan on how we can sneak up on the mystery guy, fast." Kenny suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to think up of something before anything bad happens to Ray." Hilary added.

Silence arose the atmosphere once more. Finally, chaos had rested. We can now think deeply on how we can approach him in a clever way, without getting noticed.

---

Ray's POV

"Ugh…"

_What happened? The last thing I remember was… when I was cut by a piece of shattered glass and then…_

Suddenly, red eyes seemed to have appeared out of the darkness. I realized they were the exact eyes I saw in my dream. That must be her! I'm sure of it! No doubt at all…

I tried to stand up but something was pulling my body down to the ground. It was as if something was tied around my body. Yet I couldn't see any kind of rope or whatsoever tying me down. I was confused of course yet somehow I knew what it was. It was a very strange feeling. I couldn't explain in any way at all.

Out from the darkness, a person slowly revealed himself. Actually, it was a 'her'.

"You…"

She was the same person who was in my dream and the one who wrote me that letter. She was wearing a strange outfit I have never seen before. It had a top and a skirt. The top was just plain black and was a turtle-neck and had sleeves with a cut along the side of each sleeve. On top of it was like a kimono's but the sleeves were cut off and the lower part. It was the color blue. She had gloves that went all the way to the upper part of the arm and had another pair of black ones under that. Her skirt was just a plain brown one, and it was tight. Under the skirt was something like shorts but it was made out of leather and was the color of black. She had some kind of wrapping around both of her knees and had gray stockings only up to below the knee. She was wearing the same king of shoes I'm wearing right now. Her face was covered that made her look exactly like an assassin.

A question.

"What are going to do with me?"

No response. She just stood there, gaping at me. I didn't really like the expression on her face. It was unpredictable but somehow I felt something not right. Her eyes gleamed as luminous as a ruby yet it flowed like blood. It was enraged yet cold. These were unique eyes I have never seen before in my life. Then she just turned away. Before disappearing in the darkness once more, she looked back, her hand right in front of my face. Unexpectedly, her hand started to glow faintly. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation on my mouth, as if it was something covering it. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. it was a very unexplainable experience. I couldn't tell whether that was real or just an illusion.

At last, she opened her mouth.

"Revenge… at last."

_Well that's a nice thing to say._

Finally, she vanished from sight, overwhelmed by the darkness once again.

* * *

-dumb skit (don't even read it)-

Yumei: I hate periodic exams WAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA

Chubby: Meow…

Yumei: happy not wink O.O omg

Chubby: Meow, purr… -nibbles on cat food-

Yumei: A#?#$$!&()(&ਖ਼ñյỻ޵ַ̕ȝ#!)&$$$!$!$#!$

Chubby: -jumps on Yumei's head-

Yumei: Oh, Chubby…

Chubby: Meow…

Yumei: I just wanted to tell you…

Chubby: -poops-

Yumei: …how much I hate you!

Chubby: -runs away-

Yumei: Yo, come back here before anything bad happens to ya! Do you want me to shove your head into a meat grinder? Huh? Do ya?

Chubby: -nowhere to be found-

Yumei: Sigh… there goes another _meat bun_!


	4. She Strikes Again

Yumei: Happy New Year everyone! But I guess it's kinda late already… I am very, very sorry about the long wait. Really, I am. I bet this was the longest time to post a chapter ever. Please forgive me if it took a while to post!!! I'm begging for forgiveness fer cryin' out loud!!!! Please, I'm very, very sorry. I admit it was my own fault anyway, since I'm quite a sloth. Yep, it's true alright. Hah, if only I wasn't, then maybe you would be reading chap. 10 by now. That is, if did have a chap. 10. Lolz, I hate myself. In fact, I think it's time for my daily beating… but before I go, I would just like to inform you all that the first part here is a narrator's point of view… now back to my beating… I suppose I should be saying goodbye to you now so orevoi (is the spelling correct???)! -hits self with a giant flint and becomes unconscious- stars… everywhere… am I in… space… who the heck… is that person… that bitch… -still a bit dozy- Kai? Oh… I am so glad… that you're here… I wanna kiss you!!! MWAH!!! (actually kisses da wall)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Okay guys, do you get the plan?" Kenny made certain no one was to goof off at this critical moment. Everyone nodded, knowing each of their own contributes to the plan. No one was expected to make a fool of himself. Not even Tyson. At a grave moment like this, a simple error could cause everybody's downfall. Everybody was determined to risk it all for their friend—for Ray.

"Let's get moving guys—before it's too late."

"But hey… _where's Kai?_"

"How in the world did he manage to sneak out _again_?"

"_Nobody knows_."

---

Ray's POV

I was still "tied" down. Mourning on my confinement, I closed my eyes and prayed. I couldn't tell whether it was still day or night. It wasn't the darkness that was blinding me. It was the anxiety burning my soul. Burning every bit of me. It was almost as if I was dying, in the middle of a bridge between the real world and the other side, nowhere to go. Uncertainty surrounds me. Everywhere. My eyes were already tired and exhausted. I thought maybe it was night already. But I can't keep my guard down for a second. I know she's here. I can feel it.

Anonymous' POV

"Sigh… please, guide me great ancestors…" I prayed. "I hope you understand that this is not an easy task for me to accomplish…" I continued. "Please guide me with your wisdom…" I pleaded. "And show me… the right way."

The right way. Am I really there? Is taking away… a life… the right way? That question repeated itself in my head over and over again. I was confused whether to follow my heart or the biddings of my ancestors. I was not sure whether I was on the good side or the opposite.

Tears fell. My heart locked up in chains. My soul slowly poisoned by the bitterness born within my heart. But what has to be done has to be done. I can't stop myself anymore. I have to do this in order to succeed in my mission—to make my ancestors proud.

I wiped away my tears, liberated myself from the chains and remedied my soul from the tenderness. I jumped into the darkness once more. I have to do it. Otherwise, I would be considered as the first failure in our generation—thus destroying our pride as _demons_.

Narrator's POV

"Dammit, where the hell did Kai go?" Tyson furiously said.

"What will happen now? Our plan includes Kai—it can't be accomplished without him!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Now we have two people on the wanted list. Will this get any worse?" Hilary dreadfully wined.

"Not if we get moving."

"Com'n guys! We better move out before another one of us gets _kidnapped_ again!"

"But how are you so sure that Kai was kidnapped? Maybe he just went on his way to that _debris_." Kenny remarked.

"He's right, Tyson. You know Kai; _silent but deadly_." Hilary added.

"Ugh, why does everyone keeps on disagreeing with me today?" Tyson displeasingly grumbled.

"Let's not change the subject, shall we? Now if we start moving…"

"Moving?! Now you want me to move? But that's what I've been saying for past few hours! You're impossible!" Tyson hollered infuriately.

"The one who's impossible is _you_, Tyson! You just don't get what's really happening!" Kenny hysterically replied.

Max tried to stop them. "Guys! Please stop! This is not the time to fight!"

"Don't stick your nose into somebody else's beeswax!" Tyson turned to Max.

"But this is my business Tyson! It's my business to stop the both of you fighting!" Max cleverly replied.

Nothing but gibberish. You couldn't hear anything else. And they were missing something real bad. They didn't realize a very important factor…

"Finally. Now please promise me this: don't argue! It'll never get us anywhere!"

"I guess you're right…"

"I admit fighting really isn't a smart way to settle thing… ha, ha, for someone like me, I am such an idiot!"

"Thanks that helped me a lot." Max sighed.

"Huh?"

"It helped put the pieces of my heart together!" Max cutely beamed.

"Now, now we shouldn't forget our first priorities first. Now let's see… we have Max, Tyson, and Hi… oh no…"

"What's the matter, chief?"

"Where's Hilary?" Max wondered.

"Not again!"

---

Ray's POV

I can't… I'm too weak… too helpless… too dumb… I can't… I want to be… the protector… not the protected… the savior… not the rescued… the hero… not the victim…

"Damn, I hope those guys are all right."

Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop… the endless chorus of the never-ending dripping of the water flung to my ears. But there was something else… and I can feel it. It's coming out of the darkness… it must be… _her_. But what's this? I feel another presence… _two_ in fact! But who could it be?

"We meet again."

I was shocked right down to my throat.

"This time, you won't be lonely."

I tried to speak. But alas, I couldn't. Sad to say what came out was just a muffle. But I didn't care. As long as my friends are safe, then I'd be glad to stay here. But alas once again, _she's_ already here.

She laid her down beside me. She took out a talisman and began to chant. Suddenly, chains appeared around her. But before I could turn my eyes to that inexplicable girl again, she disappeared from sight, nowhere to be found. I bet she's going out to get more of my friends… damn that bastard… she's going to pay…

* * *

Ella: Right-oh! Now with Yumei out of the scene, I will be the one in charge! And this is the first step to WORLD DOMINATION!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (note: Marik laughs this way in one fanfic I really loved: Who's Line Is It Anyway? yugioh style, and she likes it)!!!!! And together with my killer cockroaches (she thinks Bakura is somewhat related to the Lord of all cockroaches who is _**G**akura_ and she has a crush on Bakura. In fact, she says they're already engaged), NO ONE WILL STOP ME NOW!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

(Another note: Why am I talking about Yu-Gi-Oh! in a Beyblade fanfic?)


End file.
